


Two Is Company, Three Is Even Better

by AbbieL



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Anders is a prick, Cuckolding, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Eventually leads to Threesome, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fenhanders - Freeform, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Morning Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieL/pseuds/AbbieL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke catches herself in quite the complicated situation after having to share a tent with her favourite spirit healer and a certain grumpy elf. Warning: very smutty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Is Company, Three Is Even Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fenris x F!Hawke x Anders oneshot. Beware of shameless smut. Also -some- NTR that eventually leads to a threesome, so don't be mad!
> 
> Story takes place during Act II.
> 
> \--- Text in bold and italic = character thoughts ---

It was a warm summer afternoon when Marian Hawke begrudgingly climbed down the mountain known as Sundermount, a human mage and an elven warrior following close behind. Merrill had left earlier in the mission after the group successfully managed to recover a pair of precious stones for Azure Jamos in the Gallows. She excused herself in order to go and have a chat with the Keeper at the Dalish camp and took her leave.

Well, she was starting to regret this decision. Without Merrill to keep Hawke distracted, the rogue found herself stuck with Anders babbling endlessly aboutmage rights, as Fenris took every opportunity to jeer and insult him. Making sure to keep a good distance between herself and the two men, Hawke looked forward at the horizon, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

"It's getting late.", she declared, coming to a halt. Anders and Fenris nearly bumped into her, too caught up in their heated discussion to pay proper attention. Hawke spinned on her heels to face them. "We should set up camp here."

Anders quirked a brow as she started to look through the items carefully stored in her backback. "Camp? Can't we just walk back to Kirkwall now?"

Hawke sighed impatiently. " _No_ , Anders, we can't. I don't know about you guys, but fighting shades and abominations all day long has pretty much drained me off all energy. I'm going to rest."

The mage knew she had a point - Anders had to admit he wasn't in his best shape right now and could use a good night of sleep before walking all the way back to town. He saw Fenris crossing his arms from the corner of his eyes. "We didn't bring a tent.", the elf stated grumpily.

"I got you covered.", Hawke winked at the two, before proceeding to work on setting up a tent with the objects she pulled from her backpack. They helped set it up, and stepped back to appreciate their work. Anders scratched his chin, brows furrowing.

"You do realize there is only  _one_  tent.", the mage said, feeling the need to point out the obvious. "You're the only one who brought supplies. I didn't expect us to take the entire day running this job."

"Same here.", Fenris grunted from nearby.

Hawke couldn't help but chuckle at the pair. When did she start being the responsible one? "We'll just have to share it, then!", the Ferelden laughed. When both pair of eyes fell on her with incredulous looks, she shrugged them off. "I repeat - I am  _not_  walking all the way back to Kirkwall tonight."

Fenris circled the tent slowly, then crouched near the tent's entrance, peering inside. He looked up at Hawke, who had been standing next to him with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "It is not very... spacious."

The rogue snorted. "Oh, _please_. We've slept in worse places." She then started to work on the clasps of her light armor, arranging them properly near the tent. Hawke was now down to a light white blouse and black lace up pants. She set her twin daggers down near the makeshift bed, which looked roomy enough for three people, but they would have to settle with sleeping in close proximity. "You two can stay out here and sulk. I'm going in. Nighty night!"

Fenris and Anders watched Hawke happily hum to herself as she settled down and covered herself with a thin sheet, head resting softly against the pillow. The elf ran his hand across his face in frustration, muttering to himself in his native language. " _Festis bei umo canavarum_..."

Anders was entirely convinced Fenris would be too chicken to actually go in and sleep next to Hawke. Everyone suspected the elf had somewhat of a crush - if not, an immense admiration - for their leader, thus it would likely be too awkward for him to stay this close even while doing something as innocent as sleeping in a shared tent.

The two exchanged a glance, as if silently asking each other if this was even socially acceptable - with Hawke, one could never be sure. Anders gawked as Fenris grunted moodily, yet still shed his armour and entered the tent while leaving a trail of Arcanum curses on his way in. The mage peered inside, watching the elf trying to figure out a way to lay while keeping a respectable distance from the sleeping rogue next to him. He was failing miserably.

Determined not to be the one left outside to freeze in the incoming cold, Anders sneaked his way to Hawke's unoccupied side after getting rid of his heavy coat. The three lay on their backs in deadly silence, Fenris and Anders still wide awake and staring up at the fabric hovering over their heads.

It wasn't long until Anders heard some slight snoring coming from the opposite direction. He lifted his head just enough to peek at the elf - who now slept peacefully with his back to them. Soon enough sleep came and gently dragged him into the Fade. The last thing he remembered was Hawke's warm breath lightly touching his shoulder.

* * *

Hours later, Hawke awoke with the faint sunlight lightly peering into their tent, and something poking her backside. Something...  _hard_. Her blue eyes shot wide open and she couldn't help the startled cry that escaped her lips. The sound stirred a sleeping Anders, who had an arm securely wrapped around her waist, and the mage purred in delight as he unconsciously brought her closer. The friction increased, and he pushed his crotch against her backside, earning yet another yelp from the rogue. Hawke started to wonder if Anders was really still asleep or if he was trying to mess with her.

"Hmmm..", he sighed contently against her ear, confirming her suspicions. "Morning."

Hawke tried to turn her head in order to shoot him a warning look, but he pressed his lips against the space that connected her neck and her shoulder, and ground against her again. "Anders!", was all she could cry out, while still trying to keep her voice down. The last thing she needed right now was for Fenris to wake up.

The mage chuckled softly against her sensitive ear, sending goosebumps along her spine. He ignored her warnings and moved his curious hand up from around her waist to a breast, giving it a light squeeze through the soft material of her blouse. Hawke blushed a furious shade of red, desperately trying to understand where did all this boldness come from. Yes, she _might_  have been caught trying to flirt with Anders a couple of times, but they never went past friendly banter and light hinting. She was startled out of her thoughts when he started using both hands to work on the buttons of the garment, sneaking a strong arm under her upper body. "Stop!"

Anders caught Hawke's hand when she tried to swat his sneaky hands away, setting it back to its original place. "Do you really want me to do that?", he asked in a voice so low, sounding almost like a whisper. Hawke wanted to say yes, she wanted to turn him away and slap Anders in the face for being such an ass, but when his hand found its way to one of her bare breasts her breath caught in her throat. What was she trying to say again? "Thought so.", he mumbled and used both hands to play with her soft mounds, gently caressing her perky, pink nipples until they hardened under his attentions.

"You are...  _such_  an ass...", Hawke said between pants, a reaction to his gentle caresses on her chest. Her eyes went wide for what already felt like the billionth time that morning, realising Fenris was now fully awake, confused, sleepy green eyes taking in the scene that unfolded nearby. "F-Fenris!", Hawke whimpered, cheeks flushing red.  ** _Andraste's tits!_ _What do I do, what do I do?_**

Fenris didn't say anything, he didn't move. He only watched Anders's large, dexterous hands on her bosom, exposing her upper half for the world to see. His gazed stayed there for what felt like a whole minute, before snapping up to meet the apostate's golden eyes. Anders had the most shit-eating grin - one that Fenris wanted to punch right out of his smug face. Fury started to boil up inside the elf.  ** _How... How dare he?..._**

Anders kept his eyes straight on the elf in a silent challenge. It must have been mortifying to see the woman you've grown found of being caressed by another man's hands like that. His gaze narrowed and his smirk grew, one hand traveling down from her breast to her ribs, then her stomach, her navel, then...

"Ah!", Hawke gasped and jerked against Anders, deft fingers finding their way inside her pants - the laces already somewhat loose from all her tossing around during the night. They traveled under her undergarments and touched her in a very, very  _private_  place. "D-don't-", the rogue stuttered, clutching his venturing hand, but unable to fight him back.

Fenris desperately searched her face for any signs of fear, horror, anything that would tell him Anders was doing this against Hawke's will. Just one sign, and he would toss the mage out of the tent with all his might, before plunging his ghostly fist into the abomination's chest and ripping his heart out. That was when Hawke started to do something that completely threw him off - she was moaning, starting to writhe deliriously against Anders's evil touch.

The elf looked down and, although Hawke still had her pants on, he could see the movement of Anders's hand and fingers against her slit, rubbing her torturously slow and making her shiver with a mix of shame and delight. Was... was she enjoying this? Even as he laid not a whole arm length's away from her, watching the entire thing?

"Hawke...", her name escaped his lips and Fenris looked down at himself, ashamed to find a noticeable bulge forming in front of his leggings. Wait - was  _he_  enjoying this?  ** _Fasta vass._**

Anders took delight in the fact that Fenris's body was reacting against his own will, finding pleasure in the sight of him - a mage, of all things - pleasuring the woman he cared deeply for.  ** _Oh, he must hate himself so much right now_.**  The blonde man removed his hand from Hawke's lower regions, making her whimper hopelessly at the sudden loss of contact. He worked on undoing the rest of the laces in her pants, then dragged them down her hips before completely discarding them. Anders tossed the clothing out the tent and Hawke turned her face to stare daggers at him. He smugly smirked down at her, playing with the thought of a very naked Hawke having to run outside in the open just to recover her discarded garments.

Before Hawke could protest, Anders let his fingers slide into her panties again, easily finding their way back to her slick folds. He teased her nub relentlessly, making the woman cry out and shudder under him, hands digging into the pillow as she suddenly felt the need to hold onto  _something_. The mage snapped his eyes up to Fenris, who seemed to be struggling between the temptation to touch himself at the sight of Hawke's bare skin and wanting to murder Anders for this  _insult_. Ignoring him, Anders undid the rest of the buttons on her blouse, her milky breasts springing free from their confinement.

Hawke snapped her eyes open when she heard Fenris gasp, his darkened eyes fixated on her ample chest. She felt the sudden need to cover herself up, to hide away, but Anders stopped her arms from doing so. "Don't.", the mage commanded from behind. "He wants to see you."

Fenris ran his gaze frantically between Hawke and the damnable mage taking advantage of her. While still utterly confused by this turn of events, he also found himself immensely turned on by the way her soft skin flushed red in embarrassment, almost stark naked in front of him. His hand absentmindedly ran down to grip the hardening bulge in his pants, trying to alleviate some of the tension that was building up down there. It was wrong, oh, so very  _very_  wrong. Yet, he couldn't help himself. "H-Hawke...!", the elf panted, a newfound need dripping in his tone.  ** _Venhedis - this is madness!_**

Anders, taking notice of the lusty looks the elf was throwing their way, drew his fingers out. He held them up for Fenris to see - coated in her transparent juices. Hawke's heart raced, she never felt so god damn embarrassed, and wanted to run for her life. Instead, she found herself paralysed by the sound of the mage's powerful voice. "See? She is all wet and ready for me.", Anders chuckled darkly, taking the two fingers he had been holding up to his lips and licking them clean.

Fenris was furious. He wanted to rip the blasted mage's head off and feed it to Hawke's mabari dog. Still, his body betrayed her, growing an erection that made his leggings unbearably tight. Again, Fenris found himself moving his hands as if they had a mind of their own. He pushed his leggings down his hips and freed himself from the constraints, wrapping his fist tightly around the hard on.

Hawke felt Anders smiling against her shoulder, utterly satisfied when his ears picked up on Fenris groaning audibly in both frustration and want. He cupped both of Hawke's breasts, steadily keeping her in place. "Touch her, elf.", the mage said, more of a command than a request. If the situation was any different, Hawke swore Fenris would have pounced on Anders in a blind fit of rage. However, lust clouded his better judgment, so Fenris hesitantly scooted closer to them in compliance.

At first, the elf looked lost - eyes raking all over her semi-nude body. Hawke bit her lip and looked away, wondering how the hell did she end up being caught in this mess. His gaze searched hers for something - perhaps, a confirmation of some sort? Anything that would let him know this was okay. He could never live with the thought that any of this was being done without her consent. The rogue reluctantly looked at him, her beautiful face frowning in a mix of doubt and want. So,  _so_  much want. Fenris felt his heart flutter and the tension beginning to dissipate when she nodded quietly, closing her alluring bright eyes with a sigh.

Fenris wasted no time - he lurched forward, pressing his lips against hers, a rush of passion rushing through both of their bodies. He broke apart quickly to shrug his top off, before rewarding her another searing kiss. Hawke moaned in delight, feeling Anders's fingers gently combing her hair back. The elf took this opportunity to sneak his tongue into her mouth, and they danced against each other in the most delicious rhythm. After a while, Hawke felt Anders carefully grabbing her chin, turning her face towards his. He kissed her mouth just as eagerly, and heard Fenris protest with a low growl.  ** _Jealous, much?_**  He popped one eye open to spy on the scowling elf, smirking against Hawke's hot mouth. It couldn't be helped - pissing Fenris off was just so much  _fun_.

Instead of laying there like a damn fool waiting for his turn, Fenris boldly decided to take matters into his own hands - literally. He sneaked his way down past Hawke's stomach, tentatively touching her through the fabric of her underwear. The woman gave a little cry of delight, but Anders kept her distracted by nibbling on her lower lip. Her eyes fluttered open and she was startled by the intense look the mage carried.  _ **Eyes on me**_ , he told her telepathically.

Fenris continued to rub her under the garments until he felt the growing wet spot under his fingers. Deciding enough was enough, he dragged Hawke's panties down her legs, throwing them outside just like Anders did earlier with her pants. Hawke would have been truly pissed off at their defiance if she wasn't so fucking  _entertained_. The elf's tanned hand returned to her nether regions, seeking her warmth. When he slid a finger between her folds, he found she was drenched in arousal, and Fenris had to bite back a groan.

Hawke turned her face away from Anders, trying to catch her breath. She was trapped between the two men and completely at their mercy - the realisation sent a rush of adrenaline through her veins. She opened her mouth to speak, but as Fenris started moving his fingers all she could do was whimper. "She's enjoying this.", Anders said with amusement, looking down at her reddened face. "Keep going." The elf complied, plunging two fingers into Hawke's cunt. She cried out as he curled them slightly, with his thumb rubbing against her nub to increase stimuli.  _ **Maker, this is heaven!**_

She had been so distracted by Fenris's maddening ministrations that Hawke didn't even notice when a certain mage slowly caressed his way down her backside, past her round ass, holding still for a while. Anders kissed the top of her head almost knightly, before one of his fingertips ventured into her cheeks, finding her small hole. Hawke inhaled sharply and tensed against his large palm. "Relax.", Anders cooed soothingly. Fenris peered down to where they touched her and blinked, finally aware of what Anders had been up to.  _ **Sneaky bastard.**_

Hawke hesitated, causing both men to halt and wait for a reaction. When she finally let out a long sigh they exchanged glances, understanding this as her way to say it was okay to carry on. Fenris kept plunging his long fingers in and out of her, trying to keep her focused on the good sensations he was providing. Meanwhile, Anders rested the tip of his finger on her other hole, adding some gentle pressure, but never quite daring to enter her. Soon enough, Hawke was writhing in pure bliss, clawing at Fenris's forearms and chest, unsure of what to do with herself. She started to plead, to beg for something, but her words were too incoherent to make any sense.

"Come for us.", Anders said calmly, using his free hand to give her breast a light squeeze. His words sent her over the edge and Fenris felt her clench against his fingers, her moans coming out louder and louder. Her release was a mere second away when Fenris covered her mouth with his own in a wet kiss, and she cried out against him, white hot bliss washing all over her tender body. They continued to help her ride it out, and when Hawke let her head fall lazily against the pillow, both hands retracted. Anders pushed her hair back and kissed her cheek sweetly. "You did so well.", he reassured her. Fenris could see that annoying grin slowly spreading across the mage's face again - he was definitely up to something. "We're not quite done yet, though."

Hawke looked up at Anders, a little frightened by the dark look he was throwing her way. His hand moved towards her front, fingers dipping between her folds to drench in some of the exquisite wetness pooling down there. He rubbed her still oversensitive parts, making her squirm, but took his hand off just as quickly. Fenris grabbed her face, placing a light peck over the tip of her nose. She looked at the elf with a quizzical look and- oh!  _ **Oh!**_

Anders sneakily dove a digit up her butt, and it slipped in relatively easy thanks to the wetness he imbued it with. Hawke was clutching Fenris's forearm, long nails diving into the sun-kissed skin and being this close to drawing blood. The elf grunted, but allowed her to claw at him all she liked, as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Anders, that- ahh!" Hawke was interrupted yet again as his finger slowly moved further into her. "It... hurts..."

Anders took pity on her, but instead of removing his intruding finger he pressed his lips against the back of her neck - a silent apology. Fenris shut his eyes closed - he didn't like seeing Hawke in pain, but oddly trusted the mage to know what he was doing. "Hush.", the blonde man whispered. Hawke neither relaxed nor tensed. She simply laid there like a statue, unsure.

Hawke's face contorted into one of pain as Anders began plunging in and out of her hole with his finger - slow and steady, trying to stretch her and get her used to the eerie sensation. After a while, she did start feeling the oddest thing - pain mixed with pleasure, a feeling she couldn't quite name. Hawke let out a content sigh, as if she had been holding her breath this entire time. When she started panting, Fenris felt himself  _twitch_  in a certain place, as if suddenly reminded of his own arousal. He grabbed at the length and started moving his hand up and down, while still pressing his body flush against hers.

"We're going to give you a throughout  _fucking_ , Hawke.", Anders chuckled devilishly at her ear, sending shivers up the woman's spine. He added a second finger to her butthole, stretching her further, giving her a small taste of what was to come. Hawke gasped, but before she could protest Fenris's mouth assaulted hers in a fiery kiss. "Aren't you happy?"

His fingers moved in and out of her, ripples of pain and bliss shocking Hawke into crying out. Fenris finally let go of her lips. "Say it.", Anders demanded, twisting his fingers slightly inside her tightness. Hawke moaned the loudest she had been the entire morning, but it wasn't enough. He decided to press. " _Say_  it."

Fenris's hand had returned to her crotch, and he plunged his fingers into her cunt, adding to the torturous pleasure she was feeling.  _ **Oh, Maker...**  _Hawke didn't know what she wanted. She couldn't speak, she couldn't think. When Anders threatened to add yet another finger to her back entrance, she was forced to choke out, "Yes, please- ah!", the rogue said between gasps. "Please-fuck me, use me all you want! Maker, just make all this teasing stop!"

She felt Anders's chest rumble, satisfied enough with her pleads. Reading into the situation, Fenris removed his hand as Anders stopped violating her back entrance. "As you wish.", the mage purred, using his now free hand to lift her leg up as much as she could without making it uncomfortable. Right now they were really glad for Hawke's absurd, roguish flexibility. His eyes caught Fenris in a cold, commanding gaze. "Hold her still.", he said, and Fenris held her leg up as the mage shifted in the bed. He finally rid himself of his own breeches, and took his time to angle his hips so the tip of his cock brushed Hawke's slit. He rubbed against her, earning a strangled cry from the Ferelden woman.

"T-tease!", she cursed at him. Anders snickered lightly, before holding his hard on at the base. He rubbed himself against her a couple more times then, without warning, buried himself all the way into her. Hawke moaned in the lewdest manner possible, Fenris watching the whole scene unfold while securely keeping her leg up. When his eyes found Anders, the mage was casting him that same stupid grin.  _ **That's right, elf - I fucked her first.**_

Fenris growled as Anders yet again managed to fuel his anger. He cursed at the mage in Arcanum - words Anders couldn't quite make out and, to be completely honest, given the situation the mage simply couldn't bring himself to give a single fuck. Hawke felt pretty good inside, but he had other plans. After pumping in and out of her agonisingly slow, Anders removed himself and aligned his tip with her other entrance.

Hawke straightened her back at the feel of his wet tip prodding at her butt. "No backsies now, Hawke.", he laughed softly against her ear. Hawke didn't even have time to think - his tip was already burying inside her, filling her up. The pain was... exquisite.

"Ahh- Anders! Hgn-", she cried out his name, gritting her pearly white teeth in agony. Despite being furious at the apostate, Fenris kept Hawke's leg in place, blocking her for any attempts to squirm her way out of this. He placed feathery kisses on her forehead, trying to soothe the pain away, but it was all too  _remarkable_  to ignore. Anders stayed put for a few seconds until he started moving again. His length slowly buried itself into her tight hole.

"Maker, Hawke, you're amazing.", Anders groaned as his control started to falter. Hawke squeezed her eyes shut and kept wincing, a single tear falling down her cheek. Fenris wiped it away, feeling helpless for not being to comfort her properly. Thankfully, after Anders had buried himself properly, Hawke slowly started to show signs of recovery. It was still unbearably uncomfortable, but as Anders started moving in and out of her, the pain became easier to deal with. "You okay?, the mage asked with a slight hint of concern.

Hawke panted, holding onto Fenris's shoulder for dear life. "It... feels weird, but not necessarily bad.", she managed to say, starting to open her eyes. She saw how serious the elf looked, and cast him a small smile.  ** _It's okay. I'm okay._**

Fenris probably looked pretty dreadful, if she had to be the one comforting him instead of the other way around. He pressed his lips against her mouth softly and she sighed contently. Perhaps this wasn't so bad after all - Anders sure looked like he knew what he was doing. The mage's arm wrapped around her middle and he kissed her cheek as Fenris claimed her lips. Hawke found the moment to be as erotic as it was sweet.

"Uh-hmm... Ah.", Hawke panted as she tried to form coherent thoughts, without much success. The eerie feeling she had earlier started to take a different turn, a  _good_  one too. Fenris retreated his face, watching her bite her lower lip. Hawke was beginning to let out those tiny moans that let Anders know he must have been doing something right. His hand sneaked between his legs, finding her nub and starting to rub circles down there. "F-fuck!", she cursed loudly.

Fenris was staring down where Anders touched her with a hungry look in those darkened green eyes. He lifted his gaze and saw the mage grin before he gently nibbled on one of Hawke's ear tips. He kept his eyes on the elf as he spoke. "You like my cock don't you, Hawke?"

Fenris instantly recognised the little game the mage was trying to play at.  ** _Sure, dangle her in front of me. See if I don't kill you afterwards, abomination._** Hawke was blissfully unaware of Fenris's scowl, her vision turning a bit blurry. "Yes, Anders!", she cried out happily, and the mage rewarded her by increasing his pace. Anders fucked her and teased her nub like this for a time, until he brought hips lips closer to her ear again. Hawke had been staring at Fenris through lust hazed eyes.

"Do you want him inside you as well?", Anders asked just loud enough for Fenris to hear him. The elf had been rubbing himself against Hawke's hips, desperate to get some friction. His face snapped up at the mage's question.

"Yes.", Hawke breathed out, while still looking into Fenris's eyes longingly. There was a silent plead in the way she gazed at him, one he couldn't ignore.

Anders kept his finger on Hawke's sensitive nub and titled their angle slightly. Fenris looked down at the very tempting offer with an appreciative  _hm_. "Give her what she wants, elf.", came the mage's voice.

Fenris looked up at Hawke who had her mouth hanging slightly open, unable to hide the guity pleasure in her eyes. She blushed, ashamed of the lust that consumed her slowly. Her hand gently ran from his shoulder, where she had been holding on, to the front of his chest. "Please, Fenris.", the rogue pleaded with the most erotic voice he ever heard before.

The elf growled, utterly pleased by how much she wanted him, wanted this. He wouldn't be able to hold back anymore, not after this. Anders grabbed the leg Fenris had been holding up so the elf could grasp the base of his cock and align it with Hawke's slit. The mage stilled his moves, feeling Hawke tense at being impaled from the other side in one sudden push. Fenris wanted to be gentle, wanted to be considerate, but his desire had built up to the point he no longer listened to reason. The woman hugged her elven lover, pulling him tight against her as the two men filled her entirely. Fenris buried his face in her shoulder while Anders pressed his brow against the other, properly sandwiching Hawke between them.

"This is- ah! This...", Hawke stuttered when the two men began to move in alternate paces. When Anders pulled out, Fenris pushed in. It was all too intense - the feel of being fulfilled, stretched like that. Soon enough Hawke was wailing between the two bodies, her arms under Fenris's strong ones as she held onto him like the world could end at any second now. When they figured out a pace that worked, Hawke started to feel the quick build up to an orgasm. "This way I'm going to..."

She was helpless. No matter what Hawke said, Anders and Fenris kept moving inside her, making her climax approach without mercy. Anders tilted his lips towards her ear. "Come for us, love."

Hawke moaned loudly and shamelessly, uncaring if the whole Dalish camp could hear them all the way from the mountain at this point. She wanted to keep at this for as long as she could, to enjoy their attentions while they lasted, but her orgasm rippled through her like roaring thunder. She came hard clenching around their cocks, which was enough to send the two men over the edge as well. Anders buried himself up to the hint, coming hard inside her ass. Fenris gave two more erratic thrusts, slapping his balls hard against her cunt, then spilled his hot seed inside her womb.

The trio laid like this for a while, panting, with them still buried inside Hawke as they enjoyed the lingering afterglow. Anders slowly let go of her leg, and she thought for a brief moment she would be sore like hell for the next few hours for keeping her leg up for such a long time. Fenris was the first to roll out of her, and the mage did the same, all three of them laying on their backs while trying to catch their breath.

"Ah. How messy.", Hawke said as she looked down at herself, before letting her head fall lazily back onto the pillow. Their bodily fluids were slowly starting to seep out of her, making a mess out of the makeshift bed. "I'm going to be sore as hell tomorrow. Fuck."

Anders chucked lightly, noticing Hawke was back to her usual humorous self. He made her shift so her head rested on top of his chest, still slightly damp from sweating. Hawke instinctively reached out to Fenris, pulling him towards her so he could lay his head on her bosom. The mage started to caress the top of her head, running his fingers luxuriously through the soft hair. "Don't worry. We'll make sure you stay in bed."

Hawke snorted. "Yeah, well. You better." She slowly closed her eyes, exhaustion beginning to show its face. "Isabela is never going to let this go when she finds out...", the rogue mumbled with a lazy yawn, and they could tell she was already on her way to sleepy land.

Anders grinned at her silliness. Across from him Fenris cocked a brow, about to ask how the hell would Isabela know what they had done unless one of them babbled, but he stopped himself before doing so. Alas - Isabela always found out in the end. They heard some light snoring coming from Hawke, already dozing off to get some much needed rest.

Fenris peered up discreetly at Anders. The mage was probably still as awake as he was, but he looked incredibly relaxed considering what just took place. He had so many things rushing through his mind, and the sudden instinct to run out on them hit him like a brick. As if reading his mind, the mage turned his face slightly to cast the elf a warning look.  _ **If you walk out on Hawke now, I'll make sure you never get to touch her or even look at her again. Ever.**_

The fear of losing Hawke for good was far greater than the need to bolt, Fenris concluded in a mental debate. Not to mention he could never bring himself to leave Hawke under the care of this abomination - Fenris just didn't trust Anders, and that would probably never change. He sighed, slowly regaining control over his nerves, and relaxed into the pillow. Anders took the cue and closed his eyes, peacefully drifting back into the Fade. To hell with this - they would deal with the consequences at another time.


End file.
